Cassidy Caruso
Cassidy Caruso also known as 'Arrow '''is a Human Mutant who is now a member of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. He used to be a test subject for Shaw Corp and even became a short term body guard for J Jonah Jameson. He has the unusual power of '''Vector Manipulation. ' Appearance Cassidy is an African Amercian teenager with sort black dread which are mainly covered by his blue baseball cap which is styled in a backwards fashion. He wears a blue t-shirt which is covered by his black jacket which has yellow strips running down the sides of his sleaves. He also wear black sneakers. Personality History Early Life Cassidy Caruso was born in Manhattan, New York to laboratory scientist Martin Caruso and accountant Eve Caruso. As he grew up his parents didn't really have much time for him meaning that he could only confide in his friends. Discovering his Powers One day while Cassidy was out in Times Square on his way home when a fight between Spider-Man and Electro ensued in the area. Along with large group of people Cassidy fled the scene and tried to escape. Electro fired a bolt at Spider-Man, which he dodged, and it hit a nearby car causing it to explode into the air. As the car hurtled towards the crowd. Cassidy's eyes began to glow cyan and he put his hands up, this caused the car to unusually stop in midair and quickly fly back upwards on top of a building. Puzzled at what happened, Cassidy continued running until he reached his home. The next day, while at school, Cassidy was playing a game of baseball and it was the 9th inning. All his team needed was a homerun to win the match and Cassidy was the last batter. On the second throw Cassidy felt a high surge of excitement and he swung the bat. Though the bat didn't even connect with the ball, the latter was sent flying''over the school and it landed on the roof much to the mixed excitement and annoyance of the crowd. Cassidy started to become suspicious of his body and even tried to use his powers to lift a pen, in which it worked. Excited about his powers Cassidy went out on a spree with his powers, pulling random pranks on people to actually helping the odd few until he got bored. Unknown to him, however, he was being watched by a gang who had noticed his powers and liked what they saw. One night on his way home he was kidnapped by the gang and was asked for his assistance in robbing his own fathers Lab to which Cassidy agrees with some reluctance. On the day of the heist the group gets caught by them and the CEO, Bradley Shaw, offers them a choice. Either face full prosecution which could result in a 10 year sentence, or they keep it to themselves and become experiments for Shaw Corp. Everyone chooses the second option and agrees to become his test subjects. Arrow is Born Cassidy and the group is forced to agree to a number of terms with this new agreement. He must come to the Lab at 10 o'clock every night for experiments and training on focusing his powers, he must not tell anyone about the experiments nor discuss it with the group outside the lab and if he disobeys any of the rules they will charge him. Cassidy is subjected to a number of tests by Shaw Corp on his powers to find out what they actually are so that they can be replicated. Originally Cassidy thought that it was telekinesis, but after sometime they realized it was actually Vector Manipulation since Cassidy couldn't use his powers on anything unless they were already moving. After a bit of training Cassidy was hired as a secret weapon (under the codename 'Arrow') to bodyguard J Jonah Jameson as he was a witness to a court case that would put famous gangster Romano Forte in jail. The car, which he was being transported in, was attacked and Cassidy managed to dispatch of most of the thugs and helped the reporter escape from their ambush. Abilities Natural Abilities '''Kickboxer: '''Ever since he was young, Cassidy has always been a target for manipulation and bullying until one day his parents decided that he should learn kickboxing to defend himself in the streets of Manhattan. Cassidy is a competent Kickboxer he's able to defend himself against groups of people and was even able to take out a group of guards using his fighting prowess alone. Mutant Powers '''Vector Manipulation: '''Cassidy has the unique ability to be able to change the direction and magnitude of any matter and energy. He can use this as from of telekinesis ,however, it only works on moving objects. He can use this to attack other by redirecting strong wind blasts and throwing objects or he can use it as a form of solid defense in order to block attacks and even deflect them. *'Velocity Control: 'Cassidy is able to change the speed of already moving objects and people by affecting the Vectors around them. He could alter how gravity affects them to stop them dead in their tracks or speed himself up by affecting his own Vectors using '''Acceleration ' *'Flight: '''By canceling his vectors of Gravity and propeling himself via the movement of wind, Cassidy is able to mmake himself fly through the air at high speeds. This can only take affect if he does a running start or moves in some sort of way (by jumping for example). *'Vector Shield: 'Cassidy can put up a powerful shield of vectors which can reflect anything that attacks it. (e.g it can return gunfire and things being thrown at it). *'Wind Manipulation: 'Cassidy can use his Vector powers to mainpulate the direction of the wind allowing him to have full control over it as air is always moving. He can push at objects and enemies witth wind and could possibly lift people and object upwards. *'Plasma Manipulation: 'After one science lesson at the School For Gifted Youngsters, Cassidy experimented with his powers and found that by super compressing the wind with his Vector Powers he is able to create balls of Plasma which he can use to attack his enemies. *'Invisibility: '''By Altering the Vectors of light, Cassidy is able to conceal himself from physical sight and become completely inivisble. Category:Human Mutant Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes